horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
CHOCOLATÉ
"CHOCOLATÉ" is a song by American rapper 6ix9ine from his mixtape ''Day69''. Lyrics TrifeDrew Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke 6ix9ine & TrifeDrew Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no 6ix9ine Fire on a ni gga if he fuck with my soldier Try and play me like a pussy ni gga, but it won't work If you need a plate, then you could hit me on my turf I need twenty-five, try to stick me and that gun burst I need all of mine, try to try me and it's Columbine Let that ruger fly, automatic poppin' at your guys You gon' lose a guy, 'tato on the barrel, give him fries On that type of time, for my woadie, that's my fuckin' slime On that type of shit, for the bloody, you get crucifixed Bet I come equipped, we got extendos, we got extra clips We tote all types of shit, .357 blow your ass to bits We ain't callin' quits 'til you end up in a coffin, bitch 6ix9ine I lose my shit when I let that .45 go I'll blow that bitch, knock the beef out your taco You know what time it is when we pull up that Tahoe I load that thirty clip and I'm bustin' out hollows That's how it go 6ix9ine & TrifeDrew Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want no smoke, they don't want none They don't want none, no TrifeDrew & 6ix9ine Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke Pussy ni ggas don't want no smoke Scum Gang! Why It Sucks # The beat is absolute garbage. # The mastering on this track is awful, it sounds like 6ix9ine is yelling from across the room. # Speaking of yelling, the whole song is 6ix9ine yelling. # The lyrics are garbage. # Half the song is just "They don't want no smoke, they don't want none" over and over. # He says the N word too much. Official Audio 6IX9INE "Chocolate" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Audio) Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Tekashi69's Downfall